Episode 00901 (12-25-1989)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 901 Date: Monday, December 25, 1989 (Christmas Day 1989) MikeyMini Year: 1989 Sponsors: U, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob sings "Have a Nice Day." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet and Kid Moments: Grover and Karlena talk about the word "love" on a sign. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant and a bear try to cross a bridge to deliver their packages, but they're in each other's way All voices by Hal Smith. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A U train spells the words Unite, U-turn, Underground, Up, and Universe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alice sings "All In The Golden Afternoon" with a bunch of flowers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Human and animal babies learn to walk. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Would you mind closing our OPEN? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Old MacDonald says a spaceship has landed on his farm. A dog emerges with a frisbee in its mouth, and MacDonald mistakes the frisbee for the spaceship. But before long, a real spaceship lands on the farm, and out of it come the Martians. The scene ends in chaos. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: U-Umbrella |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A supermarket worker stacks 12 cans, which keep collapsing every time someone grabs one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A heartbroken groom sings "Don't Walk." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “Catch A Wave” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis sings "Baa Baa Bamba". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Body parts song sung in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ask Oscar A grumpy Linda substitutes for Oscar. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia Artist: Irra Verbitsky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “I Wanna Be A Fireman” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph jumps on top of the word 'UP' |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Movie Classics presents: "High 12" In a parody of High Noon, Clementine doesn't want Forgetful Jones to meet Sinister Sam, the meanest hombre west of the Pecos, at the train tracks at noon, especially since it's their wedding day. But both he and Buster (in song, referencing "Do Not Forsake Me" from High Noon) convince her that "a man's got to do what a man's got to do". Sinister Sam shows up and, in a threatening manner, informs Forgetful Jones that he's got something to say to him, "I think it was mighty nice of you to remember to meet my train!" They all hit the saloon for lemonade, leaving Clementine dejected. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (voiced by Jack Dodson) describes places that begin with U and what you can do with the letter U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Kids & Mr. World sing "Dayo" as they load the banana boat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flamingos walk around to classical music. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Number Twelve Rocks |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog, Shola, and Fannie demonstrate "next to." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Five Baby Oysters |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|U for uniform. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Placido Flamingo, Placido Domingo & The Anything Muppets sings "Look Through The Window" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A flea sets up camp on a dog. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kids rock to "Living In The U.S.A" with the Kidsongs Kids with the Rock 'N' Roll band |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where does the square fit? |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide